The Return of Walke Talkey
by Charles Roberts
Summary: Hy this is my second of the LFA seares as Big Chesee unlese a plan to take over Little Tokyo he bring back Walke Talkey and hipnoties the toons to do his biding but will the LFA and the The Author of this story save the toons and Kari Gillmore reday and F


Hay Kari If you see this e-mail I just seent you an e-mail from month ago so my e-mail is Lighting732002@yahoo.com or Lighting742002@hotmail.com  
  
  
LFA/Tiny Toons/ Animaniacs/ SWAT Kats/Pizza Cats/D-Boy/Oddimals   
  
Chaturers   
  
LFA   
  
The Author (Aaron Roberts)   
  
Weapons   
Lazer Beam Sword   
  
Lazer Rapid Guns   
  
Talion Claws   
  
Powers   
  
Ice Beam Attack   
  
Lazer Eye Beame   
  
Super Speed   
  
Transportation: Ryhods 1,2,3,4 cangball Parts, Ford tan Concord GL.   
  
Alexander Armington   
  
Transportation: American Jet/Robot mode, Firebird, Speed boat.   
  
Powers: Super Sayin, 60,0000,0000.   
  
Wepons: Lighting Sorwds, Lazers Guns: 9mm, Two Machine Guns, Shotgun, Two AK-47, Two Sincers.   
  
Level: 79   
  
Specal Ackatts: Lighting Strikes, Haduokent, Sonic Expolison, Descotal Disk, Kamamaye, Lazer eye beam.   
  
Razor Armington   
  
Vicales: Raptor Jet/Robot Mode, Trams-Am, Hidyorfolyal.   
  
Powers: Super Sayin, 50,0000,0000.   
  
Wepons: Shaft, Lazers Rifle, Sniper Gun, two Smith & Western, Gating Gun, Two Sincers Machine Guns.   
  
Level; 78   
  
Specal Ackatts: Fire phoenix, Raptor Expolison, Haduoket, Galect Gun, Kamamaye, Heat eye Beam.   
  
Tiny Toons   
  
Buster Bunny   
  
Babs Bunny   
  
Puckey Duck   
  
Shirley McLoon   
  
Fife La Fume   
  
Hampton J. Pig   
  
Dizzy Devil   
  
Montana Max   
  
Calamity Coyote   
  
Anamaniacs   
  
Yakko Warrner   
  
Wakko Warrner   
  
Dot Warrner   
  
Rita   
  
Runt   
  
Slappy Squirrel   
  
The Brain, Billy & Pinky   
  
Minerva Mink   
  
Skippy Squirrel   
  
Swat Kats   
  
Razor (Jake Clawson)   
  
T-Bone (Chance Furelong)   
  
Quiver   
  
Venus  
  
Kari Gillmore   
  
Pizza Cats   
  
Speedy   
  
Gudio   
  
Polly   
  
Good Bird   
  
Princases V.   
  
Empora Fred   
  
Big Al Denta   
  
Little Tokyo Towns people  
  
D-Boy   
  
Aurora  
  
Zuccini   
  
Boomer  
  
Jinx  
  
Olivia  
  
Bandit  
  
The Bad Guys   
  
Big Chesee AKA (Seymore)   
  
Peck   
  
Walke Talkey   
  
Jeramey Attrick   
  
Nija Crows   
  
Satan   
  
The Returnd of Walke Talkey.  
  
Scene 1 Part 1  
  
Pizza Cats Arena, Little Tokyo, (Seattle), Washington   
  
The Author: Welecom to Pizza Cats Arena this is a INCWA Exabiton Match Alexander Armington Vs D-Boy Whitewulf Specal Gust Refere Razor Armington and I the anoucher.   
  
Aaron: Welecom to an INCWA Exabision Mach Alexander Armington VS D-Boy Whitewulf with Specal Gust Refere Razor Armington Hi I am the Onwer of INCWA Aaron Roberts   
  
JR: And I am Jim Ross this will be a snoberknocker.   
  
(BGM: Razor Raymone music)   
  
Lenda Garciea: From Atlanta, Georgia the Specal gust Refere Razor "The Raptor" Armington   
  
Crowd: YAAAAAAA!   
  
(BGM: Whitewulf Music Pardoy of Kidman Music)   
  
Lenda: From Denver, Colorado Weoghting in 230 Pound The INCWA South American Champion D-Boy Whitwulf.   
  
Crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAA!   
  
Crowd: ALA   
  
(BGM: ALA music replace with What did you say by Powerhouse)   
  
Fireworks: Boom Boom Boom Boom!   
  
Lenda: From Detroit, Michigan Weighing at 225 Pounds he is the Former INCWA Undesputed Champion now a INCWA Street Fighter Champion Alexander "Lighting" Armington   
  
Crowds: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
JR: Well he held the Undesputed title from Feburay to May then hand the title to Hollywood Hulk Hogen.   
  
Aaron: Yea He is a great Undesputed Champion in all time then he won the Street Fight Title from Rick Storme.  
  
(Bell: Ding Ding)   
  
Aaron: Alex and Whitewulf are in a tie up Alex Body slam D-Boy, D-boy Dropkick Alex, Alex turnd-a-round DDT, D-Boy facejamere, D-Boy seteing up for the Sooting Star Press.   
  
JR: But he missis it and Alex Spin back kick and he about to go for the 5-Star Lighting Press and he conect it 1,2,3   
  
Ding Ding   
  
(BGM: ALA Music Replace with What did you say by Powerhouse)   
  
Lenda: Winner is Alexander Armington   
  
Crowd: YAAAAAAAA!   
  
Scene 2   
  
Pizza Shop.   
  
The Pizza Cats were serving pizza to Alex and his freinds.   
  
Aaron: This what they do? Boy this is hard work.   
  
Polly: Three ground beef pizza to Aaron, Alex and Razor.   
  
But they here a voice.   
  
Walky Talkey: Come with me to Big Cheese Place and receve your Imformation.   
  
Walky Talkey Hipnoict spell hit the Pizza Cats, Swat Kats, Kari, Tiny Toons, Oddimals, D-Boy, Anamanaics, Prancies V., Big Al Denta all except Alex, Aaron, Razor, and Walk away.   
  
Alexander: Were are they going?   
  
Razor: I think there something evil around here.   
  
Aaron: Let follow them in my Ford GL Concord.   
  
Alexander: Ok.   
  
Big Cheese Places (Used to be Prencise V Places)   
  
All the zombie toons are wateing for Big Chesee Information then Big Chesee came out with Peck and Walke Talkey.   
  
Walky Talkey: Here Big Chesee.   
  
Big Chesee: Get the Lighting Force Agency and Destory them.   
  
Walky Talkey: Get the LFA and Destory Them.   
  
Tiny Toons/ Animaniacs/ SWAT Kats/Pizza Cats/D-Boy/Oddimals: Yes master.  
  
The Author, Alex and Razor were shock.   
  
Aaron: So that Big Chesse plan to destory my creation well let show him who boss Alex did you bring Ryhons, Lager Yager 02, Shadow Fox.   
  
Alex: Yes I did.   
  
Aaron: I will be Ryhods Alex will be Yager 02 and Razor will be Shadow Fox.   
  
Alex and Razor: Ok.   
  
But Shirley has spoted them.   
  
Shirley: Big Chesee.   
  
Semore: Yes what is it?   
  
Shirley: the LFA is here.   
  
Semore: What? and look up.   
  
Alex, Aaron, Razor: What Oh o!   
  
Peck: Get them.   
  
Tiny Toons/ Animaniacs/ SWAT Kats/Pizza Cats/D-Boy/Oddimals: Yes master.  
  
Alex: Run and change into zoides.   
  
The Author Called him self the Wild Eagul Blasting the Nija Crows to noghting and Alex Yager 02 runing, attacking the zombie toons as Razor Shadow Fox using smoke screan to blind the smoke toons.   
  
Peck: Meading Author I will get you.   
  
Wild Eagul (Aaron): You want some of the Wild Eagul come and get some.   
  
Peck: Fine Pizza Cats help me get the Author.   
  
Trance Pizza Cats and Good Bird: Yes Peck.   
  
Aaron: Alex and Razor destory Walkey Talkey but don't let his hipnocit voice hit you.   
  
Alex and Razor: Right.   
  
Razor: Alex you go, destory Talky whil I will blind the Hipnoise toons with the Smoke Screne.   
  
Alex: Right and Thinking to him self (If I use the Inons boots when I am faster Talkey Hipnoise voice would not hit me then I will use the Srike lazer claw on him).  
  
Wild Eagul is in a dog fight with Peck, Pizza Cats and Good Bird.   
  
Peck: I will destory you Wild Eagul.   
  
Wild Eagul (Aaron): You want some of me come and get me.   
  
The Ryhdos Sonic Boom sent the Pizza Cats and Good Bird down for the count now Eagul Vs Peck.   
  
Wild Eagul: Hay Peack how about one on one battle you and me or are you chicken?   
  
Peck (anoyde): Fine I will battle you and win.   
  
Wild Eagul: Meet me at Forst out side of Little Tokyo in one hour.   
  
Peck: I will be there.   
  
They left.   
  
While Alex use Yager Inon bost to go fast and perparing for a srike lazer claw.   
  
Alexander: Good by Walkey Talkey Srike Lazer Claw.   
  
Walkey: What Noooooo!   
  
Sound XF: Booom!   
  
the toon returnd to normal.   
  
Tiny Toons/ Animaniacs/ SWAT Kats/Pizza Cats/D-Boy/Oddimals: what hapen?   
  
Big Chesse: Grrrr I hate you Alexander Boom!   
  
Then he didn't seee Peck or the Author.  
  
Big Chesee: Jemery Were Peck and the Author.   
  
Jemery: They went to the forstes out side of LT.   
  
Alex.: Un less oh no he change Peck to a zoide battle.   
  
Razor: What? well we better got to the forst and watch the zoide battle.   
  
Tiny Toons/ Animaniacs/ SWAT Kats/Pizza Cats/D-Boy/Oddimals: Right  
  
Out side of Little Tokyo, Washington.   
  
Sound EXF: Booom!   
  
Judge: Arera creed this is a zoide battle battle mode 0199 the Author Ryhods 3 Vs Peck redy and fight   
  
(bell ring)   
  
zoide music   
  
Wild Eagul: Lazer Caion.   
  
Peck: Missal Barger   
  
the caion and missals colide Boom!   
  
Wild Eagul: MMM I have to take him out with the Marck 4 Sonic Boom.   
  
Peck: He conntter my Missals well I will use the wolck Showd Srike.   
  
Wild Eagul: I knew he was going to use the Wolck Showd Srike it almost same move as my creation Ryhods 3 take him out the the Mack 4 Sonic Boom.   
  
Ryhods 3: Clawk.   
  
Peck: Wolck Showd Srike.   
  
But the Ryhods 3 dogde the Showd Srike and hit peck with the Mack 4 Sonic Boom.   
  
Sond EXF: Booom!   
  
Good Bird: How did he dogde the Wolck Showd Srike?   
  
Alex: Well Good Bird that move is almost same as mine.  
  
Speedy: Oh well thanks.   
  
Wild Eagul: My Final move Wing Blade Attack.   
  
Peck: My Finale move is charging shorwd Srike.   
  
Rydhos 3 and Peck charging at each other and peck wings give out then peck fell to the ground.   
  
Judge: Battle is over winner is Rydhos 3.   
  
Toons, Alex and Razor: YAAAAA!   
  
Big Chesee: Grrr (blow his top off) Booom!   
  
Alex: Oh semore.   
  
Big Chesee: Oh o.   
  
Alexander: You are underarest captur Capusal.   
  
The Captur Capusal captur Seymore, Peck, Jemery and put them into jail.   
  
Alex: Aaron that was pettry good flying.   
  
Aaron: Well I lernd from Jamie.   
  
Buster: Well Let celebrate.   
  
Tiny Toons/ Animaniacs/ SWAT Kats/Pizza Cats/D-Boy/Oddimals: YEAA   
  
The Toons were celebrating then the Pizza Cats, good Bird and Swat Cats were talking about walkey talkey.   
  
Polly: Hay What hapen to Walkey Talkey.   
  
Speedy: Yea I want to get my hands on him.   
  
Alex: Well you don't have to I destory him.   
  
Guido: But how?   
  
Alex: Using the Yager 02 Inon Boster and Lazer Srike Claw he can't even hit me so I destory him.   
  
Fifi: Kiss me my love.   
  
Alex: Shure.   
  
Mervena: Oh Razor Kiss me.   
  
Razor(seame comming out of his eras) I will be happy to.   
  
Dot: Kiss me Aaron.   
  
Aaron: Oh boy Shure Dot.   
  
They Celebrate but Satin was mad and he blow his top off.   
  
Santan: Grrr that baffone just bwed it for us well Belladona It your turnd.   
  
Belladona: Right Santan I will use the Dark Sword this sword can bring branwash any good toon and the evil deamon can guid the to the path of descution but I will need help.  
  
Santan: All right you will have help a sorceress from the Planet Goami will help you.   
  
Sorceress Lauren: I beleve that Rex Powers will be ther to attend the Festable of ADGT 1 and 2 and Tiny Toons I will use my cyborgs to capture the toons one by one so Belladona will use her Dark Sword to hit them on the head then me and Belladona will guid them to the path of evil HAHAHAHAHAHA.  
  
Santan: Then it is settel HA HA HA.   
  
Aaron: Oh no Sorceres Lauren is back and helping Belladona now will the LFA spot them intime or the toons will go to the path of evil next time on LFA the Seares Sorceress Lauren and Belladona wreck havoic ready and fight.  
  
(Roling creadts)   
  
The End? 


End file.
